


Tis the Season

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, No Dialogue, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Sheamus had always been told that you learn to make sacrifices for the person you love. He thought that meant things like where to go on vacation, what to name the baby or whether you needed three bathrooms or four.He hadn't realized it meant compromising on things (like Christmas music) that drove you batty.





	Tis the Season

Sheamus _hates_ Christmas. 

He loves the season and the warm fuzzy feelings that it brings out in the world. He loves the cookies and the camaraderie. What he hates is the commercialized feelings and most of all, Christmas music. He is of the firm belief that he should be able to go to the grocery store without being lambasted with 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' for hours on end. He knows he's a Grinch and he's okay with that. 

In contrast, Cesaro is a Christmas _nut_.

The tree is up the day after Thanksgiving and decorated better than Martha Stewart herself could do. Christmas music starts blaring on November 27th and Sheamus knows it will last _until_ January 1st at the earliest. Mistletoe, Tinsel, Sparkly ornaments...if it's Christmas based, they have it and it's probably prominently displayed somewhere. 

Sheamus had always been told that you learn to make sacrifices for the person you love. He thought that meant things like where to go on vacation, what to name the baby or whether you needed three bathrooms or four.

He hadn't realized it meant compromising on things (like Christmas music) that drove you batty. 

Sheamus draws the line at ugly sweaters. 

Cesaro does everything he can think of to get Sheamus to agree to wear the ugly sweater. It's the _theme_ of the party they're attending. They'll match so it's not like Sheamus is going to be the only one wearing the hideous design. 

Sheamus still refuses, even when Cesaro tries to bribe him with that _thing_ he loves. 

Trading sexual favors for ugly sweaters? Why did it seem like Christmas brought out the weirdness in people? 

Finally, it's the pout that does him in. 

Sheamus can't stand to see his Tony pout so he agrees to the sweater and matching blinking light Santa hat. 

He looks and feels like an idiot but the look on Cesaro's face makes it all _worth it_.

Then, Sheamus has to find the _perfect_ gift for his boyfriend. 

It's their first Christmas together since they started dating. He knows it's the first of many but he _still_ wants to make it special. 

Shopping for gifts when you _hate_ Christmas can be the equivalent to Hell on Earth. In and out of stores, trying to find that _perfect_ item, fighting crowds in tight overheated space while 25 other people are on the same mission you are...

It's no wonder that by the ninth store, Sheamus twitches on the verge of a panic attack while Cesaro sits at home, blowing up his phone because he's hungry and impatient...

What's a fella to do? 

Jewelry, especially anything Cesaro _might_ wear is too intimate. Socks are too impersonal. There's also the small fact that they won't even be _home_ for Christmas. 

The best gift- he realizes- comes from the heart. Since shopping isn't working, he'll take another route. So, he buys some video game that Cesaro's been hinting at wanting and some high-quality blue ombre stationary. 

One night while Cesaro is out at Crossfit, Sheamus pulls out the paper, digs up a pen and writes. 

He tells Antonio how _amazing_ the last eight months have been. What he looks forward to in their future. How he can't wait to see what 2018 will bring for them. _All_ the memories from the good to the bad to the sexy to the insignificant. 

As he prepares to finish the letter, he adds: 

_Here's to many more Christmases together, my Love. This is the start of something great and you're the best present Santa ever could have sent me._

Sheamus knows it's cheesy and ridiculous. He could have been more poetic but alas, he's not James Joyce. Better to say what he means and mean it...

Besides, it just feels _right_

-Fin-


End file.
